<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift by MiddleofNowhere92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447994">A Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92'>MiddleofNowhere92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yue (Avatar) Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue gives Daddy a gift for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yue/Zhao (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry in advance???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yue stood in the too pink fitting room, with obnoxiously bright lights, trying to figure out how to get the stupid piece of lingerie on. She thought she had the bottom part right, but did the top strap go over her shoulder or around her neck? Should she ask the girl working?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the mirror in frustration, huffing away a white strand of hair that had slipped out of her braid. Actually… as she looked in the mirror she realized that she looked good. The red complimented her dark skin, the material hugged her curves perfectly. This was exactly what she had been looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried on a few more pieces just for fun. She struggled into a white and blue frilly corset with matching panties. It was the exact type of thing someone would assume Yue would wear. Actually, no one would probably assume Yue would wear lingerie at all. As if by somehow being a nice introverted person meant she couldn’t also be a lingerie wearing seductress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she wasn’t a seductress yet, but she was going to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her phone out of her purse, snapping a picture of the frilly number in the mirror. She angled the camera just so her cleavage looked a little bigger than it was and her thighs looked more enticing as she pressed them close together. Before she could put too much thought into it, she sent the picture off to Daddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiggled out of the itchy corset and panties and changed back into her grey sports bra. Next came the task of putting on all her layers. The February air was still bitter and Yue despised being cold. She loved the snow, but the cold itself was another thing all together. She slid into her black leggings, pulled her light blue sweater over her head, shoved her arms into her white puffer coat and stuffed her feet into her white Uggs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked to the counter, self conscious of the outfit she was paying for, but one batted an eye as many were getting ready for Valentine’s day too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yue swung the pink bag in her hand as she walked out of the crowded mall and past other shoppers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drove to Daddy's townhouse, parking on the street. She stepped out of the car gingerly, bag in hand. She treaded carefully to avoid an embarrassing tumble in the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sidewalk to the townhouse was much cleaner than anyone else's, as if the snow didn't dare accumulate here. In reality, she knew that Daddy despised the snow and salted the crap out of the sidewalk. The excess salt crunched underneath her boots as she walked up and unlocked the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she opened the door, the heat greeted her. She stripped off her coat and boots, putting them neatly in the closet. She jogged up the stairs, the bag still dangling from her manicured fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped in the kitchen to grab a glass of white wine and took it with her up another flight of stairs. She set the pink bag down and wiggled out of the rest of her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her wine glass with her in the bathroom and turned the shower on. As she waited for the water to warm, she opened Spotify and Rihanna started playing. Yue hummed along as she sang, “Sex with me so amazing..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mirror started to fog up, but Yue didn't need her reflection to undo her braids. Her slim fingers quickly worked them out. While she would have loved to relax in the hot water, Yue knew she had work to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She washed her hair and then shaved every inch of body hair, occasionally contorting to get a particularly difficult spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with her work, she got out of the shower. She toweled off and liberally applied lotion all over. Yue always cared about maintaining herself, but getting ready for Daddy always felt different. It gave her butterflies in her stomach thinking that she was doing this for him. Her mind started to wander about the things they would hopefully be doing later and she found herself getting wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a breath to focus herself and then continued on. Yue took her time braiding her hair and doing her makeup. Once she was done, she went back to the bedroom. She wrestled with all the straps, but finally got into the strappy red onesie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was looking at herself in the full length mirror when she heard the front door open and Daddy's rich voice called out, "Yue, sweetheart. I know you said you had an exam to study for, so I just picked us up some dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quietly slunk over to the bed as she called out, "I bought something today. Come up, so I can show you." She couldn't decide on a sexy pose, so she just laid on the bed, waiting for him. As she heard Daddy ascending the stairs, her heart started pumping, she felt a little breathless and the fabric between her legs was getting damp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was walking down the hall towards the bedroom he commented, "I thought you were supposed to be studying today-" He leaned against the frame of the bedroom door, taking in the sight of her. She took advantage of the moment to take in the sight of him, something she thought she would never get tired of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was significantly older than her, but that was why she had pursued him in the first place. She liked that he was more confident and that he always knew what to do, inside and outside of the bedroom. They were so very different from each other. He was tall and muscular, while she was petite and curvy. Their skin and eyes contrasted to. His golden eyes and pale skin distinct from her brown skin and bright blue eyes. She felt like they completed each other in every way, but it was too soon to tell him that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her with such intensity that it sometimes made her feel like she was on fire. The gaze of his golden eyes was so intense, she worried to herself if she had done the wrong thing- maybe this was something stupid that only happened in movies. She fidgeted with the blanket under her, suddenly self conscious of how she looked in the bright lingerie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the bed, pulled her up and kissed her. In his embrace, she felt all her doubts melt away. She relaxed into their kiss, feeling safe in his large arms surrounding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned, wrapping her legs around him. His large hands grabbed at her thighs, pulling her impossibly closer to him. He sat on the bed with her in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smaller hands were caressing all over. She couldn't decide where to rest them, but finally she reached down and began to undo his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands didn't quite make it to their destination. Daddy pulled her hands to the side and hurriedly sucked on one of her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned, wiggling in his lap. Her eyes fluttered shut as she rubbed against the bulge in his slacks. Her nipples hardened under the fabric as he sucked, nipped. He knew how to caress every whimper and moan out of her, but she fought it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typically, Yue was more than happy to let Daddy take charge. As her friends put it, she was a bit of a pillow princess. But tonight, she wanted to take care of him, to show him that she could. She pushed against the fabric of his shirt and he laid down on the bed. She slithered between his legs before he could stop her. Finally, her hands reached his belt buckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She focused on it, too nervous to see his eyes boring down into her. Once the dreadful thing was off, he lifted his hips and she slid down his trousers. She ran her hands over his muscular thighs. She pulled down his boxer briefs too and his hard length was free and leaking in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Yue didn’t like this. The taste, the gagging- yuck. But she hadn’t done it for Daddy yet, and she wanted to at least try. She tentatively licked the head, tasting his precum. It wasn’t so bad. She sucked the tip into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and one of his large hands curled in her braid. Daddy was usually quiet, but this was a good response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed a bit more and finally gathered the courage to look up. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed tightly. A thrill ran through her. She liked this, being the one to make him weak for once. It spurred her on and she bobbed up and down swallowing more. She was by no means a pro at this, but she was now giving it a concerted effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clutched the bed sheet as she remembered to use one of her hands to stroke the length that wasn’t yet in her mouth. His hand grasped her braid tighter and she moaned with him in her mouth. It was an odd feeling, submitting to him on her knees, but at the same time making him weak too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was their relationship- a give and take. One always providing what the other needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For example, now she needed more. After all, she didn’t wrestle herself into this lingerie just to give a blowjob. She let his member slip out of her mouth, slick in her spit. She climbed up and back into his lap, as he undid his button down and shrugged out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed herself on his dick, feeling the material between them soak in both of their juices. She looked down at him and moaned, so turned on and ready for him. He took the hint and easily undid the ties encasing her, as if he was simply unraveling a gift. Yue was grinding down on him more urgently, so desperate for it. She sat up a bit and guided him in. As she sank down, she felt so full and good. Every time it felt like he was made just to fill her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began rocking back and forth, trying to scratch her itch. She looked down at him, “Please Daddy.” His large pale hands were on her hips, encouraging her, “Please what Princess?” She whined, “I want to cum Daddy, I want to cum so bad. I want to cum right now, I’ll do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During her babbling, one of his hands slipped between them, his calloused thumb rubbing against her clit. She cursed to the spirits as she felt herself cumming. Her nails digging into his biceps as she held on. When she faltered, he bucked his hips up into hers, following her over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the clean up and reheating their food, the two of them laid in bed, content. He was watching political commentary while she fidgeted with the heart shaped box of chocolate he had given her. She picked one up and sniffed it. He threw her a glance, “If I knew you were so picky, I would have just gone with your regular Hershey bar.” She tentatively bit into it, making a sour face, “These just always have the oddest flavors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the box from her and set it on the nightstand. She softly asked, “Did you like your gift?” He rubbed his thumb over her palm, “Very much so. I think it’ll be a shame if I have to wait until next year for that again.” She cuddled into him and yawned, “Maybe you won’t have to.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I shouldn't be allowed to write, but here we are. </p><p>This fic came out of the ATLA rarepair one shot requests I take on tumblr. This month's prompt was valentine's day. If you haven't gotten enough of my idiocy come be my fren on <a href="https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>